The light construction industry, by way of example, makes use of mechanical, load bearing supports (props), and the most recent and popular versions of which have their origin in a design known as the Acrow. There are now a variety of such products which are available to hire or buy and these are in common use in the building trade around the world.
These mechanical props are limited, however, in terms of how much load may be lifted/supported and it is also well documented that there are considerable health and safety issues during the operation of raising/supporting such loads of varying weights and stresses.
The mining and civil engineering industries make use of elaborate, complex and intricate props which are very costly. Whilst such props may be efficient and safe, they are not simple and quick and easy for use in more routine situations. For example, such props are not very adaptable and they may be bespoke and designed with specific situations in mind. Similarly, fire and rescue teams may encounter situations requiring a support, for example, to support a floor in danger of collapsing. In such situations, time is of the essence and any prop must be simple and easy to install. The emergency personnel will be working under strict time pressures and there may be limited space and visibility in which intricate and complicated operation may hinder the operation. Furthermore, these situations are inherently likely to be risky and any equipment and apparatus would need to be safe and to not pose any explosive risk. Accordingly, electrically operated devices would be detrimental and would be prohibited.
The present invention attempts to overcome some limitations and the present invention aims to provide a temporary support and raising device which is equipped with a number of unique features resulting in highly beneficial savings in terms of labour/cost/time as well as the removal of any issue of health and safety concerns through the deployment of hydraulic and mechanical components that, when combined, facilitate the raising/supporting of a load by means of a straightforward and undemanding process.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome at least one problem associated with the prior art whether referred to herein or otherwise.